


Second Chances

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Gift Exchange, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender stops by WWW for a present and runs into an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



Ron whistled to himself as he finished cleaning up the shop. It had been a good day. Granted, all days working at WWW were good days. He heard the bell as the door opened.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed. We will reopen in the morning,” he said as he turned around.

“Oh, Ron…”

Ron ran a hand through his hair. “Hello, Lavender. How are you doing?”

Lavender bit her lip and looked as if she was ready to bolt out of the store. “I’m sorry, I was just coming to get a present for my cousin. She loves the store and Christmas is around the corner. I…um…”

Ron smiled at her. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let you look. Do you know what she might like?”

Lavender shook her curly hair. “I’m not really sure. She tries to get out of class a lot, so maybe Skiving Snackboxes?”

He laughed at her. “That is a good one, but many of the professors are confiscating them at the first sign of being used.”

Lavender walked through a doorway to the love potions. She picked up a bottle. “I don’t think she would ever stoop to use a love potion. I only tried to use it once and it didn’t work the way I wanted it to.” She glanced at the other merchandise in the small area.

“Really, you used a love potion? Who did you use it on?”

She picked up a bottle of heartbreak teardrops. She ran her fingers along the label. “It was you,” she said softly.

By not looking up, she missed his flushed expression and his mouth gaping open.

“I can say that it didn’t do anything to you at all. You still didn’t notice me until I just kissed you.” She picked up a pygmy puff. “I guess I will just take this little guy here.” She turned and walked to the register. “Ron?”

He followed in behind her. “You know, I guess I can say that I’m glad it didn’t work.” He rang up her purchase and took her money. He ignored her flushed cheeks. “Really, it just means that the time we had together was real and not just something that was created because of some outside influence.”

Lavender looked up into his blue eyes. “That is true. I know that you were with me to be with me.” She smiled sadly.

He walked around the counter and put a hand under her chin. “Hey, chin up, Lav. I’m sure there are plenty of guys that would love to be with you.”

She just kept the smile pasted on her face. “Yes, well, thanks for your help, Ron.” She turned and opened the door.

“Wait!” he said quickly.

Lavender stopped in the doorway. “What is it, Ron?”

He leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling her into his arms. He pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes. “You were under the mistletoe.”

She touched her fingers to her lips. “Thank you.”

He slowly let her go as she began to walk backwards to the door again. “Maybe we can go out sometime?”

“But what about…” she questioned softly.

“Don’t worry about her. She is not an issue. She is too wrapped up in her own life to bother with me right now. So how about it? Want to go do some caroling or something?”

The smile on her face lit up the room. “I would love to, Ron.”


End file.
